


I wish I was him

by RobertDudeGuy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Dream likes george but george likes sap, Even tho no smut, M/M, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), lots of plot convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobertDudeGuy/pseuds/RobertDudeGuy
Summary: All he wanted was to be in his place, he'd do anything. His head hurt from think about them together. He knew he was being selfish, but how could he resist?orTechnoblade is hopelessly in love with Dream, but Dream wanted another.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	I wish I was him

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here to hate then please leave, I'm not shipping any real life people, and I'm not saying this is how they act in real life, as the tags say, this is an AU. If either creator says that they are explicitly uncomfortable (Techno said shipping was cringe, which is understandable) I will take this down. Also if any of the content creators mention this story at all, I will take it down. Thank you and please enjoy!

Technoblade and Dream had known each other for years, they had been best friends since first grade, and nothing had changed all the way till high school, that was until Senior year. Techno had started to see subtle differences in Dream, like how the sun bounced of his golden hair, and how his eyes shined when he smiled. And how is jawli-. Techno could get so easily distracted by Dream, he started to worry if something was wrong with him. He'd always thought that he was straight, yet, he never remembered liking any girl through his school years. He came to the conclusion that he was the most stereotypical person on earth and he was gay for his best friend. The thought terrified him. What if Dream found out and ditched him forever, what if his friends found out and they were super homophobic. He doubted though since Skeppy, one of his other childhood friends, would always gawk at a boy called 'Badboyhalo' like he was some sort of god. Still. He had constant anxiety every time his eyes met Dreams.

That was until George transferred to their school. Dream was completely infatuated with him. And he wouldn't hesitate to tell Techno every time the boy entered him mind. It was always "George looked stunning today, god he's amazing, right Techno?" or "What I would do to date someone like him, wow.." Always loving look in his eyes, but all Techno could focus on was the immense pain that shot through him every time George was brought up.

Techno even remembered a time when he had to help Dream talk to George, every second of it of horrible for him, yet he could remembered it like it was yesterday.  
He recall the exact words that he had said to him when he came back from talking to George.  
"Oh my god I can't believe I did that!" Dream squealed.  
"Yeah..now you can ask him out to the park so you two could hug while bathing in the setting sun's light and-" Techno cut himself off when he saw Dream's confused face.  
"Yeah whatever weird date you're thinking of, Techno." He laughed at Techno's red face.  
"Mhm..."

Technoblade hated that he wasn't good enough for Dream. He hated that he couldn't tell Dream how much he loved him, and how much he wanted to sweep him away from George and hold him tight.

Then Dream found out that George liked Sapnap, his world when dark. George had told him that day Dream was going to ask him out. Dream had called Techno in tears asking if he could come over, and Techno held him, he held him and never let go while Dream rambled on about how amazing George was. And every complement he gave him felt like a stab in Techno's chest.

\----

Dream always thought that Techno was amazing, of course, not in the way he thought he was now. Before he saw Techno in a new light, he was certain he found his true love, George, he was head-over-heels for him. Key word, was. He used to think he would never find anyone else like George, and that was true, he found someone better. The day Dream found out George liked another he distinctively remembered Techno letting him into his house and willingly dealt with the mess that was Dream. Ever since that day, Dream saw Techno as some sort of deity placed on this earth, merely to be fantastically amazing and beautiful. Dream liked using big words. 

Dream was more than surprised when his friend, Bad, told him that he was 100% sure Techno liked him back. He had mentioned to Bad that he liked Techno, a lot, and he had flat out said that Techno liked him back. And Dream wasted no time asking if Techno wanted to go out with him. To which Techno replied with a joyful yes. 

The first time they kissed was the night after their first date, Dream had grabbed Techno by the waist and pulled him in closely, he had whispered all the amazing things about him into his ear and had grabbed his face, with a gentle touch. To say the least, they had an eventful night.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahhaha- leaving it up to the reader to decide what I meant, but I think y'all know- hahahahha-.
> 
> I might be making a Oneshot series, this was mostly just an idea I've had for a couple weeks and I just wanted to write it down. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
